Split of a Soul?
by Soharu87
Summary: what started with headaches turned into a nightmare, and that was only the beginning. when thrown into confusion, feelings begin to come out. but with more in store than they could ever imagine, they have to remember. Everything is not what it seems. ;
1. The Picture & Headaches

"Oh, you idiot!" maka said to herdelf. She had lost track of time studying with Kid, she didn't realize how dark it had gotten. (Souls is probably starving, its my night to make dinner after all. Oh soul, im sorry!) With that, she had a flash back of what had happened the last time Soul was left to make dinner, and rushed as fast as she could to make sure he hadn't almost burnt down their apartment… _again._

"Soul!" bursting open the door, she looked around quickly. Everything was normal.

"Wow. Whats with the dramatic entrance? You looked like the house was burning down or something." Soul had on his usual face, not angry, not sulky, but not smiling either. Just… soul. Maka shut the door silently, trying not to let her anger take over. She wanted to 'Maka Chop' his brain so bad right now. She so couldn't stand his sarcasm. Calmly, she walked over to the table. Noticing something was missing, she asked curiously;

"Wheres Blair?"

"uh? I dunno. Wasn't she supposed to take you to that phsycho guy?"

"its **called** a phsychiatrist. Hes supposed to be able to help my headaches Ive been having lately." Soul suddenly remebered about those. Shed been more annoying than ever this week, and he could tell it wasnt because of PMS. those days he avoided the house _completely._

"is it a reaction to the madness?" Maka froze. She hadn't thought of that… But, madness didn't work like that, right? then again, she had heard about the effects on Dr. Stein, and how hes struggling with it. (snap out of it Maka. Your not insane. Besides, you remember what it feels like, from that time…) She looked back to that fight, the one with crona when medusa released the Kishin. And lets not forget the one with the clown, she was almost taken over there too, if it weren't for soul.)

She was in a trace of thoughts again. for a moment, he could almost see those familiar little mushrooms starting to grow from out of her head...

"Uh… hello? You-."

"EEEk!" He had startled her, who then startled him, and in a reaction, fell onto the end table-.

CRASH!

The picture frame was scattered every where. They both stared at it, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Mom…"

"don't worry, its just the glass. It can be replaced easy. See? The picture isn't damaged at-."

" You idiot! Why did you do that!"

"It was an accident! You don't really think I would do that on purpose! That would be so uncool!"

" I cant take it anymore! Why do you have to ruin everything!"

" Me ruin everything! Youre the one that's always complaining! Nobody likes it!"

" Maybe if you weren't so stubborn, youd get why I get angry sometimes!"

"How the hell can i! You get angry over everything!"

"I do not!"

DO TO!

DO NOT!

DO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO\ both at the  
DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT/ same time

"Im going to blackstars!" " don't bother making dinner!"

"Fine! Im getting blair, and staying here, so don't even think about sneaking back in at 11, im locking the door this time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

Maka ran off towards the rebuilt fish shop, that was where blaire could usually be found. It was only 8, and yet the sun was already setting. (I wonder if kid is still home.. maybe hell understand… )

No, that's right… Kid had a mission this afternoon, something about getting patti and liz special bullets that would increase his soul resonance with them…

"Hello?"

The room was dark. No one was here. The lights were off, the chairs upside down on the table. Usually this place doesn't close until nine, (whats going on…?) she debated whether or not to step in. the room had a sort of tension to it, something that told her get away, like shed felt before she entered the surprise battle with the black blooded sword….

'go on…'

Come in…

She picked up her foot, and gently… stepped inside. She took a few steps, and had to stop. Her head began to ache even worse than it had before, a pounding… agonizing…. Throb.

She felt a shadow behind her. Her guard was off when she had distracted herself with her own headache. Nervously, she turned…

"Blair-chan?"

but there was nothing there. only the moonlight enterning through the cold black night...

"m-mak-kaaa…" she whipped her head around, to see blair, in her cat form, lying on the ground. A black substance was oozing from undernea-? (Blood…!) Now she was anxious. Some thing wasn't right here.

"ma… makaaa… run…" (!) But it was too late. the door slammed shut, and a hand was now on her neck. His whole palm could fit around it, and she winced in pain as her feet no longer felt the floor. And suddenly… it spoke.

"so… I see we have another visitor!" "HOW EXCITING!" the man dropped her to the ground. maka took the chance and tried to get up, but he was to quick. the man grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her farther into the building. (Scream maka! Scream!) But she couldn't move. She was petrified. (you've dealt with things worse than this! So why cant you now!) was it because she saw blairs body so messed up? What was he going to do to her? What was going on! And with that, she was pulled into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED... ...HAHAHAHA...HAha...hahaha...ha...haha...yeah.


	2. The Psycho Man

It was cold as Soul headed home. The midnight air was clear though, and you could see the stars. Sigh. He kept walking. Black star had ranted on and on about him getting to star in a major video game, [or so he thinks, because the guy has blue hair, and a star] and he was bored to death. It was almost eleven o clock anyway, and he knew Maka would kill him if he was late.

The lights were off as he came in. (she must be asleep). He had the urge to peek in on his partner, but decided not to. After all, who knows what she would look like this time. Half the time she slept half naked, and without a care in the world. She's also had many…'incidents'*1 with him, and he wasn't exactly in the mood for one of her crazy moves tonight. He was tired, but because he was bored.

"Me…w…"

"S-soul Kun…"

Soul couldn't hear her from out here. It was cold and she was hurt, but Blair cried out again…

"Mew…! Souuul kuuun…!"

... No reply. It was no use. But she had to help Maka Chan… she had to help Maka! So mustering up all her strength, Blair dragged herself up the stairs to their apartment. Her blood made a path where she had been, she was hurting so badly, but she knew soul-kun would help her. When she reached the top, her energy quit. She couldn't move anymore.

"Mew! Soul-kuuun!

…

The door opened. B-Blair! He picked up the poor little kitty, and felt something wet… he took his hand out, to see it covered in blood. !. Blair, what happened! Uhh… uhhh… what am I supposed to do? With that, he rushed to the school. He wasn't sure if Jessi would be there, but he had to at least look!

* * *

"Hey little girly… giiiiiirrrrlyyyyyy… open your eeeeeeyyyes now…" Her sight was blurry, and the bright light stung as she forced her eyes open. !. [ !points basically mean 'gasp!' or 'oh!' or surprise]

"There you are". Recognition of the voice made her snap back into reality, remembering what had just happened. Terrified, she began realizing what was going on… she couldn't move her hands, and she couldn't feel the ground, but she wasn't sitting either. (What's happening!). A quick defense, she covered up her fear, and tried to hide it with anger.

"I am not afraid of you." She couldn't see the man, although she knew where he was. She tried to hold up her act… but when she saw his soul… his soul was enormous. Three times the size shed ever seen before!

"So you've finally woken up.

"What do you want with me?" she asked defiantley.

"You are Maka Albarn aren't you?" (How does he know me? does he know dad?)(Do I answer?)

"You're the top meister who threatens to destroy my work. Not just you, but those other brats as well… death that kid, his two gangster chick weapons, the black star and his evil demonic tsubaki…

"Tsubaki is not a demo-!"

SLAP! Makas' face began to bleed where his nails cut into her skin. she couldnt look back up at him, but could only think of what he was going to do next. Why was she so afraid of this man? Her head pounded even harder…

"Don't you ever interrupt me." he walked out into the light. His skin was pale and bruised his eyes dark and bloodshot. He continued on.

"I've heard about you. The weak girl with her beloved death scythe… you've defeated so many great things; the sword demon, Arachne, the clown, mosquito… and countless others almost daily. So… I've been watching you. I knew you were friends with Blair, and that you'd come to look here first." He smiled, a gruesome, yellow smile, his teeth sharp like… Souls… (Soul! Soul, please hear my soul wavelength!)

"Wha… what are you… Do you honestly believe your weapon can hear you?" Maka tries even harder, using all her strength to send out her soul wavelength, trying to call for help.

"Grrr…. Stop it!" The man takes out his knife and stabs it into her leg. KYAHhHHH! Tears started pouring down her face. She couldn't move her leg. Now she didn't have a hope of escaping, she could feel the knife had gone through her entire leg, into the table. blood poured off the table to the floor, soaking her skirt. . [- ow face] (It hurts so badly!) Maka cried in pain, and pullled back wincing in agony as she once again stared at the man.

"Would you like to find out what's going to happen to you?" He opens a back room. There were women… DEAD…. Women hanging from what were supposed to be where the meat hangs. Not only were they cut up and destroyed, but they were _nude…_

"You see…" the man takes his knife and motions as he speaks.

"First… I remove your outerwear. That gives me a lot more... skin room." he cuts up her shirt, and rips it off. He then pulls down her pants, forcing her to curl up, her bare skin shivering from the midnight cold. He unstraps her hands from over her head, and pins her down, locking her onto the table, her arms apart. "Then I strap them to the table… then, this is where things get dramatic. See I put a spell on that little cat friend of yours. She should be getting her memories back about now…" He backed into the dark once more. All she could see was the reflecting light, his glowing eyes, and demonic smile…

*1 im referring to other peoples stories. i know a lot make them have 'occurences' when shes asleep or drunk, so i thought it might be interesting to add it in... no one in particular really though. i li


	3. The Soul Decibel

"Don't worry Bu-chan, you aren't hurt as bad as it looks." Jessi said.

"So this means we don't have to go see stein?"

"nope. Shes perfectly fine." Hearing that, soul let out a huge sigh of relief. Stein was not the man to go see in the middle of the night during a full moon…. Sigh.

"alright, is it okay if I head back? If maka wakes up to see im not home…"

"Soul-kun… wait"

"Eh?"

"Bu… Bu-chan has important thing to tell Soul-kun…"

"what? Why? Do you remember what happened now?"

"Maka-chan isn't at home… shes at the fish place…."

"huh? I thought you were going to take her to that phsychiatric guy. You didn't get hurt after you went?"

"Phsyco man is with Maka-chan now… in the fish place."

"its called a phsychiatrist blair." He felt weird saying exactly what maka had told him to blair. It was like this cycle. Maka would correct him, So he would correct blair.

"No… no. Soul-kun has to go to fish place and get Maka-chan from psycho man." (she is referring to the phsychiatrist, right? I mean come on. Maka can feel madness, and see peoples souls, theres no way someone could just…)

"Phsycho man hurt bu-chan. Bu-chan thinks Man is going to hurt maka too." Blair winced in pain as antibacterial was put on her wound. Jessi stopped, and stared at soul. His face was pale, his eyes worried in an angry way, he repeated over and over, connecting what the hell was going on… and stared up at jessi.

"Soul… are you… sure maka was home?"

He ran out into the street. He could feel it. He felt it, although he didn't know what it was, and ran to it. He dead stopped as he tried to listen to its voice…

…Soul...

Maka shivered in the cold, even though she was sweating. The man cleaned his carving knife from where he had stabbed her again. Her skin now had so many scratches and incisions, she could hear the blood dripping onto the ground off the table.

"have you had enough yet?"

In rage she yelled with all her might ;

"NO! I WONT EVER! I may be weak, but I wont give in! I wont let you hurt soul or tsubaki or kid or anyone!" SLASH! The man cut across her stomach, sending a streak of blood onto the wall with a splat. Maka screamed in pain as the man clamped her mouth shut. She didn't even care to try anymore. Her limbs ached in torture as she tried to fight against her will to him.

"ill ask again. You will tell me where your friends are. I wont have you destroying everything!"

"Youre the one who's collecting human souls! Its your own fault for murdering hundreds of innocent people!"

"SHUT UP!" "do you ever stop talking!" "how does your weapon deal with you? Your so annoying!"(hes right… Soul could be so much stronger if he were blackstars or kids weapon. Im so weak, I cant even defend myself against this guy…)

" I bet if I killed him, id be doing him a favor." ! she looks up in shock and confusion. "I bet he hates you."

"if he did hate me, we wouldn't be able to use soul resonance."

"Too bad. Then I guess… ill just steal him."

"huh!"

"see this? This is the new way of getting a weapon. No matching soul wavelengths or picking partners. With this, you can force a weapon to match you."(force a soul to match two different wavelengths?)

"But that could kill him!"

"not my problem."(!) " I heard you send out that soul wavelength to him.. whats his name again? Soul Eater… isn't it?" (how does he know all this?)

"Medusa has told me so much about you…" he goes up close to her face, putting the enormous knife on her cheek. He towers over her, but so close she could feel his breath.

"I know everything. Where you live, who you are, about your jerk father and abandoned by your mother…" her cheek begins to bleed down the side of her face.

"I wasn't abandoned!" the man backs off, angry now.

"Oh really? When was the last time you saw her?" maka thinks to herself. It was true, she hadn't seen mom in so long, she missed her.

" don't you get it girl?" confused, she again locks eyes with the man.

"what are you talking about?"

"You weren't good enough. She didn't like you or your father, so she left to go find someone new."

"N-No!" "That's not true!" tears began welling up in her eyes.

"She probably has a new… better family now… one that doesn't include you." She couldn't hold back as the tears streamed down her face. This man knew so much, what if he was true?

"Tell you what." .?. "You tell me where lord deaths son, and where your weapon is… and I will take you to see your mom."

Silence.

"what do you think?"

" Liar." Hes surprised. " why the hell should I listen to you and all your lies!" "I wont ever let you hurt them-!"

GRRR! KYAAAAHHH!

SPLATCH.

The man wiped his hands with a cloth. The knife was still in her stomach where he had stabbed her. She screamed in agony, this hurt far worse than anything he had done so far. She could feel her lungs striving for air, as the inside of her mouth became the taste of blood as she coughed. He didn't bother to cover her mouth this time, he stood there in a determined angry look, not the happy insane look he had had on before. He was angry now, and was enjoying hearing her scream. (Soul! Why cant you hear me!) (I cant send out another wavelength, it takes too much energy… what do I do!)

The man shadowed over her face. Makas eyes grew wide in terror, as he lifted his knife behind him. He was going for a final blow.

"Ive had enough of you…"

Gasp!

"Huh?

Someone else had entered the room. Uh! The man pounced on the unwelcome guest, holding them to the ground.

"let go of me!"

"So we have another Guest!"  
"tsubaki! What are you doing here!"

"Stop it! Get off me!"

"lets see what _**you**_ look like on the inside!"

"Maka!"

PUNCH!


	4. The Great Blackstar Has Arrived

The man flew across the room, to the back wall.

"Blackstar!" –Ts

"Nobody hurts my weapon!"

The man stands back up.

"Blackstar, this guy's soul is enormous! You don't stand a chance!"

?. "Maka!" "What did he do to you?" "What's the big idea!" "Why are you hurting them!"

The man smiles. ?

Suddenly he's in front of blackstar, and sends his soul wavelength straight through him. Blackstar flies out of the building, into the street. He lies there for a few seconds, and then sits up.

"What the hell? Dam nit…" "HEY! YOU COME OUT HERE! WE ARENT FINISHED YET!"

The man ignores him, and starts back on towards Tsubaki again.

"Tsubaki!" "You stay away from my partner you creep!" the man grabs her by the hair, and pulls her up. Meanwhile, behind him, Maka starts cutting the ropes tied her hands together. (If I can get out while he's distracted) SNAP!  
(Got it!)

Maka jumps onto the man's back. "Get OFF Tsubaki!" "I told you I wouldn't let you hurt them!"

"GRAH!" the man let go of Tsubaki. She hits the ground, terrified, and turns around.

"Maka!" the man runs backwards into the wall, hitting her head against the brick. "Agh!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH..!" the man's eyes become even blacker, and turn red in the center. GRRR…

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" She runs over to blackstar, still shaky after what had just happened.  
"You okay?" She buries her face in her hands. "I'm sorry blackstar!"  
"Wait, where's Maka!"

"She's still in there…"

"What the hell is going on…?" "Tsubaki…"

"right." she transforms.

The man drags Maka by the hair again; she pulls away, trying to get free. He's so strong though, she can't even make him flinch. They go up to the second floor, and he pulls her out to the window. (!).The man drags her over the edge.

"AH!"

BANG! BANG! The man falls back, his grip still firm on Maka, pulling her back in the building as well.  
"Kid!" -BS

"Soul GO!" Soul races past both of them, running like mad towards the building. "I'll back you up!"  
PDY "Kid, what's going on?" "Where's Maka?"

LZ- "Yeah, and what are blackstar and tsubaki doing here?"

"The madness, it's incredibly strong, almost like that time…" (Kid stares down into the dark tunnel, nervously. "Ashura…")

Soul runs up the stairs so fast, he missed half of them. He slides into the room panting, and fearing the worst.  
"Maka!"  
"Soul, no!" The man punches straight into his chest. Uhn… it bleeds (what… what is this?)

(No… he put that thing into Soul!) Soul falls to the ground face first, and within a few moments, transforms into his scythe.

"It worked…!" The man picks up Soul, and smiles at Maka.

"Let SOUL GO!"

"Make me."

She flinched. Maka was still shocked that the thing had worked, that that man really _could _control other weapons. He walked towards Maka, with that same look he had earlier.

"I'm going to kill you…"

"No. I've changed my mind." "I'm going to kill them…While you sit here and watch. I've sliced you up too much, there's no way you can move." He was right. Especially with her leg torn up where he stabbed it, there was no way she could fight him. He runs towards her (!), then jumps, out of the window, to the street.

"What the hell are you, and what do you want."-KID. The man says nothing, simply gets up from his landing, and picks up his new weapon. He smiles.

"Psst…kid, is it just me, or does his weapon look like soul?"

! Shock. "No way!" "That's impossible!"

He smiles. "I'm going to kill you with your best friend."  
"Where's Maka!"  
"Watching. She can't move anymore now."

"How… How can you use soul?"

"It's a new piece of technology, and magic." "I can force a weapons soul to match mine."

"Is that even possible?"

"Your proof is right here, what do you not understand?" "I'm going to kill you."

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

Black star races towards him at full charge, angry. He had hurt tsubaki, and now he had his best friend too…

"Blackstar, I don't want to hurt soul!"

"You won't. I have to." They clash together, their soul's power colliding, trying to overpower one another. He smiles again. "Huh?" His soul sends out a huge pulse, sending blackstar flying again. He crashes to the ground… and doesn't move.

"There's no way he could take out blackstar in one blow like that! Something isn't right with this guy…"-KD

"Blackstar!" "Blackstar wake up!" Tsubaki transforms to her normal self again, panicking. "Blackstar!"

"Tsubaki look out!"

"Gasp!" The man rushes towards her, ready to destroy anything in his way. Kid blocks his path, using his soul wavelength to shield them. Then, he strikes. The scythe slowly but surely cuts through his shield, making kid start to bleed from the inside. Maka stares in horror as the man over powers kid with her partner, crushing him into the ground. She still couldn't move. But she had to do something… but what!

"Kid!" "What do we do!"

"He's too strong, this is insane! This isn't possible!"

"After I finish you… I get to finish what I started. Ill erase all of you from existence, starting with Maka. What a fool. That's all you are. A fool. You can't win, I'm too strong."

"That may be, but there's one thing you can't do. Soul resonance!" even as the man pushed on, kid held tight while his weapons transformed.

"Charging!"

"Noise level at zero, resonance at 200%!"

"Cannons ready!"

Kid fires, but only half of it hits the man. The other half… The building snaps, and crashes to the ground, Maka along with it. She tries to move, but cant. The building crashes on top of her.

"Ah!"

"MAKA!" SLASH. A stream of blood flies into the air, going everywhere. Kid falls to the ground.

"You… you bastard…"

He drops soul, and walks over.

"Well this works." He takes out a lighter, and lights the building on fire. "Have fun burning to death Maka Albarn."

"No!" "You… You let soul… let soul go!" using the last of her strength, Maka stands.


	5. The Arrival when Its Almost Over

Tsubaki, Patti, Liz and Kid stared, confused, amazed, and horrified.

Makas' body… was trashed. Her entire body had red and brown streaks covering her skin, her stomach gruesome and bloody, her legs bruised, cut up and shaking. But Maka Albarn… was standing.

(Soul… where are you?) She tries concentrating.

(Maka!)

!. Even though the device was controlling his soul wavelength, she could still communicate with him.

"Tell me… what do you think about being killed by your own weapon partner?"

(I won't let you hurt my meister!) (You won't use me to hurt Maka!) Soul grimaces, trying to break free from this… thing holding him inside.

!. The man drops soul, his hands burning. "WH-what the?"

He transforms back, facedown. He gets up enough to reach the device, and rips it off.

"How! That's impossible!" he looks up at the man.

"Obviously not."

"Well then, I guess I'll just take the easy way out." The man smiled as he said this, a face Maka couldn't get out of her mind. ?

"Kid, what's he mean by that?"

"Blackstar! You're awake!"-TS

"I don't know."

"Maka?" He starts to get up, and sees her.

"Hi Soul…" Soul stares in horror at the sight of her. He had no idea she was hurt in the first place… if only he had gotten here faster! His anger began to build into rage. He stood up, head down, a shadow covering over his face. The man takes out a lighter, lights it, and throws it at her. She falls back in surprise, as the small light began to smoke. The wood in front of her begins to burn, the fire getting larger and larger every second.

"Maka!" Maka drags herself back, trying to escape the fires path. Even though she had managed to stand, she was still in the middle of the destruction. There was no way she could get out on her own. She began panicking, searching for any kind of escape.

The man takes out the rest of his lighters… including one that was odd shaped. He clicked the end and threw-.  
"You leave Maka alone!"

"Chrona!"

"Ragnarok…!" "Resonance scream…!"

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the man kneels to the ground as he tries to cover his ears.

"Soul find Maka! Find Maka!"

Soul runs into the flames and smoke, his eyes stinging, his skin burning, he had to find her.

"MAKA!" "Where are you!" Soul franticly searches for any sign of Maka, desperate for any kind of sound. Burnt shambles fall all around, and suddenly crash right on top of him.

"Whoa!" he dodges out of the way, only to send more embers crashing down.

"Dam nit, Maka where are you!" His eyes search in a frenzy, when he sees it. The lighter, down on the ground where the man had thrown it, which meant Maka, would be…

"Maka!" Makas' body lay collapsed on the floor; she struggled to sit up when she heard his voice. He reached out his hand for her, she grabs it. He pulls her close, as smoke began to fill the room. There was no way out, they were trapped. They both begin coughing, as the smoke filled their lungs, depriving them from air.

"Soul?"

"Yeah…?"

"In case… I mean… before we…"

"Maka?"

"M-may I try something?" Soul could see the burning flames reflected in her eyes, and even still, he could see her sadness. She was sad… sad she couldn't save him. A rush of guilt came over him, and he couldn't look at her in the eyes any longer.

"Close your eyes."

"Why..?"

"It'll be easier this way." He does. Maka starts in towards him, nervous, her heart racing in fear of his reaction. Slowly, she went closer… and closer… to the point where she could feel his fading breath. Her lips gently touched his… Soul's eyes open wide with shock. She puts her hands behind his neck, bringing them both even tighter together. Soul wasn't sure what to do. His hand naturally went onto her back, the other into her soft hair. Maka couldn't believe what she was doing. Normally, she would have never… NEVER… done something like this. It was hard for her to express her real emotions, so she would convince herself he was annoying and she strongly disliked him that way… and he believed it too. She began to feel her air running out; they were both about to go unconscious. Still, they were both amazed this was really happening. That this… might really have been more all along and just never thought of it. After all, that could explain why their resonance was so enormous… why it worked so well. All those times he would put his life out there to save her, all those times she went through so much to save him… Soul knew he would eventually have someone to his own, but Maka, she had never crossed his mind as being something more, until just now.

CRACK! The ceiling above them was going to fall.

SWOOM! Suddenly, they were both fly…ing?

"Lord Death!" they watched the ground below as several students in their pajamas were putting out the fire, using sand, rocks, and water.

Lord death gently set down soul and Maka, and turned towards the man. Jessi and Dr. Stein, Sid, Kim, Jacqueline, Ox and his pointy hair, and even Mifune.

"Hi." Out of nowhere, chrona was suddenly in his face, only about three inches away. A little freaked out, he backs away. Chrona looks at Maka.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so…" "Wait, what happened to you?"

"Me and ragnarok pushed him away, he was really strong though. That's when lord death got here… "

"It's about time we end this." Lord death was angry now; this man had hurt his students, and his son.

"Spirit!"

"Yes Sir!" He transforms. "You hurt my Maka… you'll pay for that!"

"He's almost a kishin… thank goodness I got here before he could consume her soul…"

Soul and chrona watched in amazement as the great lord death took one enormous strike… and it was done. (He's so powerful… spirit seems to only focus when he's fighting with lord death. Other than that, he's just creepy)

"That's it…? No climax?"- Soul

"Dr. Stein, Jessi, how is blackstar?" blackstar sits up and with a huge grin, gives thumbs up… and falls back on the stretcher.

"Kid, I told you not to interfere with this."

"Father, he was trying to kill Maka!" lord death glanced at the two, soul holding her. Shed fallen asleep now, she had used the last of her energy awhile ago.

"Still, I didn't think he'd be able to create this much damage in only a half hour…" (Wait what?) Soul thought. (That was only a half hour?) (It sure didn't feel like it…) (I wonder if he controlled the time or something…)

"Soul"

"Eh?" he looked up to see stein staring in a glare straight down at him. This was even freakier than chrona.

"Would you please bring her? We need to get her fixed up."

"Yeah… as long as you don't experiment on her!"

"You don't trust me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"  
"whatever…"

ONE WEEK LATER:

Maka watched as soul entered the room. She hadn't seen him since the fight, where she had fallen unconscious. She could tell he was sad; his eyes always looked duller when he was sad. Seeing each other, they both blushed remembering what had happened in the midst of the fire…

"So how are things?"

"Slow."

"And Blair?"

"Just fine."

"Oh." Maka looked away, not sure what to say in this awkward situation.

"Hey, about what happened…?"

"Yeah?" she asked. She of all people didn't actually expect him to bring it up.

"Well… I've been thinking."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean we are meister and weapon, and I don't plan on getting a new meister any time soon, so…"

"Soul, I don't…"

"I won't leave. I'm not like spirit." (!) Of course he knew exactly what she was talking about. After all, it is her worst fear. To get left behind. To be abandoned, to be lost… and she didn't want anyone else to feel that way either.

"Maka?"

"Oh, hi chrona."-s

"Chrona!"Maka was overjoyed to see him. He runs up and hugs her.

"OW!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…"

"How long are you going to be like this?"

"For a couple more weeks. She has to heal."

"Weeks?"

Suddenly he sits down facing the corner, and becomes dark.

"A couple weeks? I don't know how to deal with that…" Soul looked back at Maka as chrona continued to ramble on about not knowing how to deal with things. He walks up to her, and leans in close to her face.

"Soul…what are you…?"

"You can't run away from me anymore. Understand?"

"What are you talki-." Soul gently once more kisses her.

Ker-snap!

"Huh!" they both exclaim.

"This is so going on Face book." In her hand held a digital camera… with a picture of them clearly…

"No way!"Soul chases Liz out of the hospital, knocking over carts, tables and people.

"It's on my phone now!" "Aaaaaand… post!" she stops. Soul grabs it pressing end over and over and over and over,

Message sent

"I… am going… to kill you!"

"Uh oh…"Liz runs back to the room, and hides behind Maka.

"Hey!"

"Well he's trying to kill me!"

"Well don't use me as a shield!"

"He won't hurt **you**!"

"Rah!" Soul climbs on the bed trying to get Liz from makes' front, and she escapes. He lands on top of her, face to face. Maka blushes intensely as soul became very nervous. And guess who walked in next…

"Maka! Daddy's here to…"

!

"Uhhh….." (Oh shit… he's going to kill me!)

Thud. ?

"He's passed out…"

"Maybe from the shock?"

"Well this didn't work out like I thought at all…"

"I come to visit you and know we've got a huge mess ahead…" Maka only smiles.

"Yeah, but we'll do it together, right?"

"Yeah…"


	6. The Fishy type Fish

So I had school and couldn't write at all, but since ive got out, ive been non stop typing so much my arm has gone numb, but just one for some reason. Anyway… back in march I wasn't actually going to continue my story, but when I read it again recently, I almost replied to myself to write more. So I am. TODAY. And its going to be awesome. I hope… anyway, ive decided to envelop the plot even further. Well see how this turns out, and im sorry for not writing, omg that mustve been awful. Lets begin. Where were we….

Ah yes….

* * *

"LIIIIIZZZZ…" souls eyes began to fill with rage… so much liz could see the fire.

"Uh-oh…"

"Dude, soul is going to kill you! hahaha!"

"Patti, that's not funny- EEK!" With that liz takes off from the hospital once more, causing a similar scene of only yesterday… once again knocking over tables and trash cans.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU LIZ!"

"Soul! Theres no point!"

"Everybody knows about it."

"Why is it so important you keep it a secret anyway?"

"Sigh. because. Its not like were dating. It was just a kiss."

"Wait… WHAT!"

"Yeah, its like he said. Were not dating or anything."

"Oh. Well now…"

"This is awkward."

"Why?"

"Welllllll…."

Out of nowhere, a man burst through the door in rage and passion so hard he made everyone in the room scream in fright. And liz fainted.

"YOU!..."

"Uh-oh…"

"Yep."

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY LITTLE-!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Dude your ten times scarier when your angry!"

"Oh shut up soul!"

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for someone in your condition."

Sigh… "thanks kid, I think."

"So heres where you all are."

"Sid…"

"Kid, youre being sent out on a mission by lord death, he wants to see you immediately."

"Kid reluctantly trailed behind sid motioning … Liz! Patti!"

"LIZZZ WAAAAKE UPPP!"

"KYAAAH! Son of a… patti I hate you."

"Yaaaaay! A mission a mission!"

"You get excited over everything I swear…" the last of their words could be heard down the hall as kid began to fight one of the doctors on how assymetrical everything was.

"You know… that Kid is pretty weird… but I don't think wed be alive if it weren't for him."

"your one to call somebody weird."

"blackstar!"

"what?"

! "chrona! When did you get here! You just came out of nowhere!"

"Actually ive been here the whole time."

=_o "eh?"

"Its good to see youre okay maka."

The crew stopped suddenly, and could only think of what had happened what seemed to be only hours ago… the memory still fresh in their heads… the fire… blackstars injuries… makas body…  
soul shuddered at the thought of seeing like her that way again… now he understood why she had been so upset from that fight with chrona. He couldn't bear to see her scars… the same way she must have felt, or close to it anyway. And suddenly… there was a link. Why this memory had come up he had no idea… but there it was… that church. chrona wasn't the only one in there. Why maka hadn't sensed his soul, soul didn't know. All he could see… was that face.

If it was a face… he could only remember the black outline, but could remember it clearly. To clearly for his liking… why was he so nervous suddenly? Could it be… theres a connection between chronas attack on soul… and this attack on maka… somehow?

"Soul?"

Soul couldn't hear her. His mind was racing, and endless maze of opportunities so huge it began a pounding headache on his brain.

"Ah… ouch…"

"Soul?"

"Huh? wha?"

"Are you okay?"

Soul thought to himself a moment. And then realized something else.

"Has anyone seen… blair?"

"Huh? I thought she was at home?"

"Yeah she was… but I haven't seen her lately… and I just realized… she hasn't been home at all."

"Well you know blair…"

"No, that's not it. maka, blair was Injured too you know."

"How bad was it?"

"Enough damage she broke her leg..."

"Wait… broke her-?"

"Exactly."

"Well have you checked that one place she works at all the time?"

"Huh?"

"oh you know… oh, whats it called…?"

"Oh, you mean chupa cabras?"

"yeah, thanks tsubaki."

"W-WHAT! NO WAY AM I GOING IN THERE!"

"Oh relax, ill come with you!"

"THAT'S NO HELP BLACKSTAR! Besides what if we see your dad!"

"Umm… hes unconscious right in front of you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. ... Damnit, this is totally uncool."

"whys that?"

"because your stuck in a bed and its boring all the time!"

"..." Maka smiles. soul hadnt seen her smile in days... and in a way... it relieved him.

"alright...alright... fine."

"Well you two go on ahead, im taking maka out to cheer her up!"

"Huh? to where?"

"Well first death robbins for some ice cream…"

"Hey no fair! I want to go! tsubaki bring me back some ice cream, okay!"

"Uh… s-sure…"

"Okay soul! LETS GO NOOOOOOWWWW!"

Blackstar grabs soul by the t-shirt as they literally fly out the door, jumping over spirits unconscious body.

He had failed to tell her again.

"So tsubaki, whats this about-?" Just then… she felt it.

! (no… it cant be…) (shibusen killed him…) (how… how can I feel his soul wavelength?) (where is it where is it!)

"Maka?"

Snap. "Wha? Huh?" … (the wavelength… its gone?)

A shadow of a snake slithers out the door… and two bite marks can be seen on tsubakis leg.

* * *

"Hurry it up soul!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Its not like the place is going anywhere…"

"Uh…."

"What now?"

"Whered… it go?"

"Eh? WTF!"

The building was… gone? Completely… gone. Not burned down or damaged or even closed… the entire building was… missing. All that could be seen were the pipes that once connected to the pipes of underground death city…

"Eh?" They both stared at the empty lot… not… exactly… sure what to do. So soul called maka.

"Maka?"

…

"Yeah… the building is gone..."

…

"No… like I mean its not here. Like at all. It disappeared."

…

"I am not lying! That's so uncool! Here lemme show you a picture!" He hangs up, pictures it on his phone, and presses SEND.

... beep dinga!

!. "wh-whoa…"

"Omy gosh… is the whole building… is gone!"

She calls back immediately.

"Soul?"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay I believe you… but who's the guy in the picture?"

"Guy?" Tsubaki asked herself. "I didn't see anyone…"

"What guy, there's no one…" soul glances over to the site once more… and sees it.

! "…there…." Soul drops his phone and stared at the man… the thing. Soul was frightened. The face stared at him in a devilish smile, one that made him feel like his heart was being ripped out. Blood was splattered all around the place… blood that wasn't there five seconds ago.

"Soul?" Blackstar stared at his friend nervously, confused and troubled by his sudden reaction. It was as if soul could see something he couldn't. "Soul… theres nothing there…"

It was him… it was the same face as before… the one from the church, the one from the fire, the same one was right in front of him… staring devilishly. Soul could feel the madness going into his head and tried to fight it, wincing…

"GET out of MY HEEEEAAAAD!"

"Soul! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" he looks back over… (theres nothing there.) (was that just a hallucination or something?) … "what the hell… black star… cmon… lets get out of here…"

"What did you see?"

"n-nothing… it was just me…i think..." But they both knew it wasn't. maka had seen the man too… for some reason… it seemed like only they could see him… whatever he was. That blood…the smell... He knew whose blood that was.

Makas…

* * *

psh... i use "..." too much. i dont like commas and i prefer pausing for dramatic silence. oh geez... im going to write more now! XD i hope you like this!


	7. The Fish is a Snake

Okay…. so I didn't. im terrible person, I hate myself. If youre a soma fan and love this kind of action go see ParadiseAvenger: Where do we go when we die? It's a great read but has some MA content, I don't mind it, but I know others do. ANYWAY, why do writers always have author introductions like this? Its just basically TALKING TO YOURSELF! Haha, im weird.

Lord death could only stand there, staring at what used to be a building. Was it invisible or something? How could someone have taken an entire building, and he didn't notice? And what kind of sick human would steal chupa cabras! Not only was he dangerous, but he was a pervert too! Great. Just great.; was all lord death could think in his mind.

"Lord death…"

"…?"

Spirit walked up to his side, with his rare serious face on, and stared solemnly at the… well, at nothing. He had a splitting headache from makas ultimate maka chop, He didn't know she could hit that hard.

Lord death cocked his head to one side and smushed his face together, it was his thinking face. He rubbed his nonexistent chin and beard, a common tactic used by humans when they ponder intensely about something. He stared at the 'nothing' harder. He didn't notice, but people around him began to stare, he looked like he was… constipated… or about to explode. While he stared at the nothing, they stared at his mask which was strangely figured, and could only wonder what the heck that guy was staring at. So people stared at the nothing too. Eventually, there was a whole crowd of people, staring at the abandoned lot, not really sure what was going on.

"Excuse me! oh, sorry! ouch, watch where you poke that thing! Would you let me-." death the kid shuffled through the unsymmetrical crowd to his father, and couldn't take it anymore. "I HAVE A GUN!" and shot twice into the air, instantly the people scattered for their lives, except for spirit and lord death of course.

"Kid… you can't keep doing that. You're starting to freak out the townspeople."

"they wouldn't let me through. Anyway, you wanted to see me father?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! what took you so long?"

"I couldn't find you. I just spent the past twenty minutes walking around… town… what the hell?" kid had finally noticed why everyone had been standing there. He had been so busy just trying to get through he didn't even notice what had been there. Or really, what wasn't there any longer.

"Father… what?"

"I don't know!" and he shrugged. "One second he was here, and then POOF! Bye bye!" kid held back a stifled laugh, his father voice was just… perfectly amusing sometimes. But kid snapped back to business.

"but how could you not notice something like that? surely only someone with a powerful soul could do something like this…"

"I don't know. but I need you to do a favor for me kid."

"okay…"

"That piece of technology that was inside soul, check it out. Its in my room, I was studying it, but cant seem to figure it out. Take it to stein, and see if you can get any ideas on who created it."

That's right… that man had used soul to try and hurt… Kid winced at the thought. That night she had been with him studying for a test that was weeks away now, he should have walked her home, it was already dark! But he remembered souls story… it had happened after she reached home. There wouldn't have been anything he could have done.

"Kid…?"

Kid snapped back to his focus. He needed to stop thinking like that. what happened, happened.  
"Right. I'll get on it."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"…?"

"Keep an eye out for snakes…" kid stared at his father, deeply confused. But the three of them knew it meant something… and headed off.

It had been half an hour, and the four kids met up at Deathbucks, thanks to Blackstars persuasion, but Tsubaki wouldn't let him get any coffee. Maka and Soul were thankful. They sat around the blue fence like patterned table, where obviously there had been too much paint, and it had dried like small icicles underneath the edge. Maka winced as her head began to pound again… she had been free from the headaches for a while, but they were coming back, and they hurt worse than before.

"Weren't you going to go see that phsychiama-thing?"

"Yeah… I haven't really had the chance to do anything yet, that's at the back of my list right now." Maka, first of all, needed to heal first. As did Blair, and then they would have to sort through what the heck had happened, and what was going on.

"What did he want from you anyway? Did he just hurt you for the fun of it…?" (to think anyone could enjoy hurting someone else…)

"No…" Now they were both surprised. They hadn't thought the man wanted something from her… he had seemed to enjoy hurting her… They both cringe at the thought, and Maka shuffles awkwardly.

"He was looking for something. I think…I'm not exactly sure. But he wanted to know where Kid was... and you guys, and where you were, soul."

"Say what…? Why would he want me?"

"I don't know… but he did end up getting you nonetheless… I don't know if it was for the same reason. But… it was scary… he knew so much about us..."

"What do you mean…?" they were all slightly nervous now, and even Blackstar began to listen in.

"He knew about us. I'm not sure what all he knew, but he knew about my mom and dad's relationship…"

"What! Nobody but us knows about that!" Soul was getting furiously nervous. Did he know about Souls background too? About… Wes… no, that was impossible, only Maka knew about that. And he was determined to keep it that way too.

"And my headaches… they keep getting worse… and every time I close my eyes… I see this… face…"

(!. So she sees it too…) Soul thought to himself. This was getting creepy, not to mention weird.

"we should head back before something else weird happens." Soul started. But Tsubaki didn't reply.

"Tsubak…i?" Her face was frozen, pale white, and her eyes were dilated.

"Aww man… now what!"

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar was the one to panic now.

"Tsubaki Tsubaki Tsubaki!" he kneeled as he shook her shoulders, but she didn't move. "whats wrong with her!"

"Somebody call Jessi!" Mari was already there, and rushed over to the freaked out blackstar who was shaking his partner trying to wake her up.

"Blackstar stop!" Mari had convince Blackstar to take her back to the hospital. Soul and Maka stared with blank eyes O.O at the scene that had just taken place. They weren't sure what to do…


	8. The Pondering

Blackstar stared at his paralyzed partner. What was going on, he had no idea, but neither did anyone else. He sat by her side waiting patiently, just like when she had fought with the enchanted sword. But this was different. Unexpectedly, a rival of Blackstars walked in, with that adorable little witch.

"I see… Another one…"

! "Mifune… what do you mean by that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard. Weapon humans have been collapsing into the same state as Tsubaki. It's not affecting everyone… just… weapons."

Blackstar didn't reply. He could only think, but he didn't know what it could possibly mean. Tsubaki was usually the one who thinks of this stuff… So Blackstar tried to think like Tsubaki. Maybe this was connected to Makas incident somehow. But… what was there to connect? He had been knocked out for a good portion of the fight… and he couldn't think of anything.

"You okay…?"

"Why'd you come here Mifune?"

"I've been here. Little Angela has been helping around trying to cheer up people. She wants to cheer you up too."

"…Me?"

"Blackstar, will she be okay?"

"…" Blackstar thought hard about this for a few moments, but then completely changed his mood for the sake of the little girl, something he didn't do for people often.

"Of course she will! She's my weapon! My weapon is the strongest; it won't take some little sickness like this to kill her, no way! She's Tsubaki! She won't die! Don't you worry!"

Blackstar smiled. Copying him Angela smiled greatly as well, which caused Blackstar to lose his smile. She was just trying… but she was making things worse. Blackstar had always wondered if Tsubaki looked that cute when she was little. They have the same helpful cute personality, one that everyone adored. B Seeing Angela just made him feel guilty somehow… Mifune could sense she wasn't helping, and decided to take her to a different room. He closed the door, figuring he just wanted to be alone for awhile.

Blackstar sat in silence, patiently waiting for her to awake…

"So what do you think?"

Stein pondered around the machine quite curiously.

"I'm more of a biologist, not a mechanic. Let me ask Marie… or Sid."

"But this isn't a normal machine."

"I'm listening…"

"The man plunged that thing into Soul, and he transformed. The machine forced Souls wavelength to match his own, so that he could use soul as a weapon."

! Now this was certainly different…

"Mari!" Mari calmly walked through the door, shuffling along, trying not to spill two cups of tea.

"Here kid, I made this. I used our most symmetrical cup I could find."

"But there's nothing on it."

"Exactly."

"Mari… you're a weapon. Put out your soul wavelength, see if the machine reacts."

Mari palmed the large looking watch, a strange watch indeed, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried. After a few moments she was forced back to the wall from a sudden pulse.

"What!"

"Well…?"

"Well…? WELL? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? I was just thrown to the back of the wall, DO I LOOK OKAY!"

"That was nothing compared to what you've been through."

"No… it was different…" Kid and stein listened intently, taking every detail in.

"At first… it was pulling me in… but it soon turned to pain, like my soul was being ripped apart… I-I don't want to touch that thing again…"

"Kid said it was used by the man who attacked them the other night… he attached it to Soul, and it forced him to match soul wavelengths, so that the man could use Soul."

"… Then why don't you just ask Soul about it?"

"He already told me. He doesn't know… He said it was like being possessed somehow. But he did say this; it felt like his soul was being torn apart. I'm not sure, but that was most likely what you felt."

"It's still active…"

"They never tried to destroy it. Father wanted this looked into."

"It's not a weapon of Eibon or some powerful witch?"

"No, he wanted to see if we could find anything out about its creator… I'm not sure how, but there should be some sort of sign…"

"Its magic is still active; we should be able to type it. Mari, what did you feel? Anything like a witch's power? What about madness?"

"I could feel a witch, maybe at some point in time… there's not much of her magic left around it. Could it be something of Arachne?"

"Arachne is gone."

"Perhaps a hidden experiment? After all they were studying Eibons machines, they had the morality thingy didn't they?"

"You mean the Morality Manipulator?"

"The thing they used on Kim and Jacqueline?"

"Y-yeah… That thingy. Wouldn't it be possible that there were more hidden experiments we just didn't uncover?"

"It's quite possible. But with Arachnophobia gone, they would have ceased."

"Then perhaps some loyal followers still carrying out Arachnes orders?"

Stein and Kid looked at each other. She had made a point; it was possible this was one of Arachnes experiments. But… there wasn't any proof. Although, it was a start.

Soul stared into the room. Maka sat quietly on the couch, asleep with a book in her hand. A usual Tuesday afternoon. And yet still even in her sleep he could see her cringe in pain every few moments, but then be completely fine. He could only wonder what she was dreaming about, whether if it had anything to do with that man, or with her headaches, he didn't know. He needed to talk to her, but he had been hesitant on the way home. After what had happened with Tsubaki, they both just needed a break for awhile. Soul quietly walked over to her side, and sat on the coffee table, next to her books sprawled out among the leftover rice spilled. She blamed him for that too, when he accidently knocked it over, but neither of them had bothered to clean it up. Yes, it was a usual Tuesday afternoon. Despite her bratty behavior, Soul secretly loved to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like everything was working out for once. A perfect day; Her dad wouldn't be constantly embarrassing her or flirting with another woman… she would have received a letter from her mom and not just a postcard… she would be told by stein how strong they were getting, or how their soul resonance was getting stronger, then she would come home and eat some cupcakes. That was how he pictured Make's perfect day… oh, and he forgot to mention a field trip to the library. But that was how he looked to her. Usually she had on that smile that seemed to cover up all her struggles, did other people cover up their pain like that too? She seems so happy, how can she just put that all behind her? Soul still had problems putting behind his past conflicts with Wes and The Evans family… So if she could move on, why couldn't he? Maka moved onto her side, facing him now. This made him question what he looked like when he was asleep. Did he look as calm as her? Or did he constantly move around? He had woken up on the floor before, but he was never sure if he moved in his sleep. He wondered if she ever watched him sleep, and suddenly realized he was being a total creeper.

(Not cool, not cool soul).

Nonetheless, he continued to stare at her. (I'm a guy.) He figured. (Boys have these kinds of weird ideas, right? It's not like I'm doing anything…) her face was right in front of his, and she was asleep. She wasn't waking up anytime soon, right? Yeah. She was almost healed now… His thoughts immediately trailed back to that night in the middle of the fire. Was that… that… kiss… a last-minute-before-I-die move? Or did she really feel that way? He had kissed her again in the hospital… that embarrassing picture taken by Liz… but he had done that on his own, and didn't even think about how she had felt about it. It's not like he got Maka- slam-chopped after, she didn't reject it either, so how did she feel about it? He knew she trusted him more than anyone, and that was all she really needed. Until she found soul, the only people were her mother and father… she doesn't trust her father, and how can you trust a mother who isn't there for you? He thought back to their conversation; He had told her He wasn't leaving any time soon, and that was true. She could trust him. And isn't that what a relationship is really about? Trust? He thought to himself a few moments, and decided he would go check on Blackstar and Tsubaki. After all, Blackstar cared about Tsubaki, right? Were these feelings normal to have for your weapon partner?


	9. The Second Encounter

(bad idea bad idea bad idea…) Soul was crying out in his mind.

"Why am I doing this again? What would Blackstar possibly understand?"

"You underestimate his feelings?" Soul turned his head towards the reply, Jessi was standing there.

"Would he even know what they mean?"

"Just because he's an irresponsible fool doesn't mean he doesn't understand a crush."

"… you sure about that?"

"Well I think you're an idiot, but you still have feelings for Maka, don't you?"

"Sh-shut up!" And with that, he stormed into the room, unsure why he was angry.

"Oh, hey Soul…"

"How is she?"

"Whats it look like?" he said, slightly annoyed to have to ask that question when everyone already knew the answer.

"I see…"

They both paused, not sure what to say. Soul hadn't seen blackstar at all since tsubaki went unconscious, had he really been in here the whole time?

"Hey… come on."

"Wha…?"

"Shes not going anywhere… lets' get a bite, I'm starving."

The two walked casually down the crowded street looking for someplace to grab a bite. The only place they bothered to find was the Death-Café, and so it was here the interrogation began, that is, after they ordered some hamburgers.

"So…"

"Ehmffff?" Blackstar couldn't even get a word out from his stuffed mouth. So he motioned to give-me-a-minute-finger, and tried to swallow, but ended up choking himself, and so he just motioned soul to go ahead. He might be awhile. Yes… it was a usual Tuesday afternoon.

"Okay… ill just make this brief I guess…"

Blackstar nodded, still trying to consume.

"Do you… do you ever get this weird feeling around Tsubaki?"

He stopped and looked confused, cocking his head to one side, looking more stupid than ever with his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk. Soul became slightly nervous. (This wasn't a good idea… I should have listened to the voice in my head! Stupid! Too late now, let's just get this over with…)

"Finally! That took forever to chomp down!" And took a large gulp of Monster.

"Okay… let me put it this way. Do you have feelings towards Tsubaki? I mean not friendship… but like-like her?"

Blackstar spat out his drink, (thank god to the side; thought Soul). It was just hard to grasp something like that. Soul opened his eyes back up, hoping he wouldn't see anything disturbing. But to his surprise… Soul saw Blackstar…_blushing…?_

(So blackstar can blush huh…?)

"Wh-what? Of course not! I don't know what youre talking about. I'm a warrior… I-I have to keep my reputation, I can't let some feelings thing get in the way, what are you talking about, no way, don't be an idiot, what? That's like, not even possible, why would I like Tsubaki that way, that's stupid… what makes you think that?" Blackstar pouted, still blushing, but acting absolutely serious like they were talking about the 'Path of the Warrior' all of the sudden. Soul looked at him like he was a pointless freak. Which he practically was half the time anyway.

"You're kidding right? That's the best cover up you can do?" Blackstar's face turned even redder to his reply.

"Shut up! Besides, why you asking me this all the sudden?"

Now it was souls turn to blush. He hadn't intended on telling Blackstar about anything… but… he was his best friend… and he seemed to comprehend more than Soul had expected.

"Wait a second…"

(Crap…) was all soul could think.

"Are you asking me this because of Maka…?"

"No, don't be stupid! You just haven't moved from Tsubaki's side, and I was wondering if you really felt that way."

"Well I am the great Blackstar."

"That doesn't make any sense, or answer my question you weirdo." He had fallen for his cover up. He was glad he didn't have to explain that-.

"Youre not bad at covering it up. You must be used to it."

(Damnit…) souls face instantly dropped, frustrated Blackstar had seen through it.

"yeah… so? Whats that got to prove about any-." Soul froze. Behind Blackstar… there it was. Why… why was it here? How come only he could see it? Blackstar turned around, but of course, didn't see anything. The instant Blackstar turned back around, the invisible man vanished.

"I have to get home!" Soul didn't even say 'bye!'. He sprinted faster and wished he could use Makas' flying ability himself… what if he was going to attack her! He had seen that image of him covered in her blood, was that a warning!

* * *

Maka awoke to a splitting headache. Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly felt a soul wavelength… it was different than the man who had attacked her, but she recognized it. This was different than anything she had ever sensed before. Different from ', from Shinigamis', from Blackstars' and Mifunes'… what the heck was in her apartment? She debated whether or not to move, and just decided to pretend she was still sleeping, maybe he would leave. Instead, the man or monster whatever he was, just got closer. Her headache grew even worse, and she was getting nervous now. Where was soul! This man wasn't going to attack him like the other man had, would it! Her eyes darted around the room looking for some kind of way out, but couldn't see any. She decided she should take action, and stood up quickly, making her extremely light headed for a moment. She hated it when she did that… Seeing the man she became frightened. She had seen him somewhere before… this black outline, those white circle eyes that seemed to peer into the nothingness, who was this?

"Who are you!" was all she could say. But he disappeared before she got another thought across. Maka stared at the empty room, not knowing whether he was gone or if he was using soul protect and had-. Blackness was suddenly right in front of her face, terrifying her.

"Im going to free your weapon…"

His voice was too raspy and quiet to understand, but he disappeared again just as the door slammed open with soul panting at the door way.

"Soul!"

"Y-youre… huff…huff.. okay… huff… I need…to sit…"

? "What do you mean... im okay? what the heck happened to you?"

Soul paused. He had held it off long enough.

"Ive been seeing this… man… though-" but couldn't speak; Soul gasped for air. "just gimme a minute. Huff… I ran the whole… way here."

Maka stared at soul as he tried to calm himself down and catch his breath. He was acting weird, which was often, but this was a **weird **kind of weird…

"Okay. Lately, ive been seeing this man, er, im not even sure if it is a man. This face, this black figure with white eyes and the smile of a demon,"

! "It was just here!"

"So it did come here! Are you okay! did it attack you!"

"No… Not exactly… why?"

"N-nothing…" No way was he going to tell her about that image he had seen. It would freak her out.

"That's the man I've been seeing in my headaches, and when he came here, they hurt so bad it woke me up. I can't stand them… maybe I'll get some pain medicine or something."

"Soul! I forgot to tell you something!" Blackstar yelled as he uninvited-ly ripped open the door.

"What? What's so important came all the way here…"

"The sickness or whatever Tsubaki has… she's not the only one with it."

"Huh!" they both cried out.

"Mifune told me this morning… weapons all over death city have become in the same state as Tsubaki, they've been collapsing at random. Its only affecting weapons though… they dont know whats goin on, so be careful!"

Maka and soul stared at each other. This was serious, if soul came down with something like that, and with this blackness following them around, she would have to rely on self defense if she got attacked again. And that didn't work too well the last time, she needed more practice, but there was no time.

"Thanks Blackstar. Well keep an eye out for anything."

"How is Tsubaki?" Maka asked, but Blackstar didn't answer, as he waltzed out of the apartment, and headed back towards the hospital. Tsubaki would be lonely without the great star Blackstar there.


	10. The Split of my Soul

IDEA SPROUT! I've been writing my other story a lot, sry. … BTW! I found evidence that Chrona really is a girl. Although I think I have her as a boy in this story. So I'm changing it. Might be a kid x Chrona, or a Liz x kid. Idk. I feel sorry for Chrona cuz she doesn't have anyone… This is a short story; but it reveals something extremely important.

* * *

Kid walked back to his fathers to explain the possible news, who was this connected too, and why were they targeting… us? Sigh… he needed a break. Stein and Mari he could only handle for so long… they were so… _annoying._

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just exhausted." Suddenly remembering, Kid decided to stop by the hospital for Blackstar, just to check up on him. He was sure he was probably destroying the place and annoying people. Chrona suddenly came up behind him.  
"Hey kid…"

"Hello there Chrona…"

"Umm… I was wondering... did you find out who hurt Maka yet?"

"… no… we've been working on it."

"I'm scared someone's going to get attacked again… if Maka dies… I won't have any friends…"

"What? Of course you will! We're your friends aren't you?"

"R-really?"

"Chrona… you really are a cool girl."

…silence.

"Chrona…?"

Chrona stared at the ground, her eyes wide in fear, sweating and unable to speak. Suddenly a bulge in her back grew huge, and she fell to her knees.

"! Chrona!" A burst of black blood came from her back. Chrona didn't even scream. This blood though… it was different from before… what the… Ragnarok's body formed outside of Chrona. He was no longer… attached! What was going on! Chrona fell to the ground permanently. Ragnarok stared at his meister, and was unsure what to do. He was no longer inside her… he had his own body? Kid stared horrified. Ragnarok and Krona had just been separated from each other, and Krona was bleeding… _red blood._ Ragnarok poked her.

"Ehh… hello? Krona… wake up you idiot!" Liz and Patti transformed as Kid rushed to Kronas side. He picked her up and sprinted off towards the hospital, his skateboard suddenly forming thanks to the girls, and Ragnarok followed behind, why though, Ragnarok didn't know. He'd never been without Krona, so he felt compelled to just stay with her. Kid ran up the steps and burst into the emergency room.

"JESSI! STEIN!"

* * *

Maka's head was aching again… she couldn't even read. All she could do was moan in pain as soul just sat there watching her suffer. He didn't know what else to do. … Soul got up to the kitchen, and started to pull out some strawberries. He cut them and what he made Maka couldn't tell. The next thing she knew, there was strawberry shortcake in front of her with a fork.

"Here…"

…

"What?"

"N-nothing… it's just… thanks…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"SOUL KUUUUUUN!" Blair-Chan burst through the door in her human form, how she had jumped with that injury, they couldn't figure out. He was tackled to the ground as Maka stared annoyed at the little cat, but slightly relieved to see she was actually alive, and okay… It had been a few days now since krona was issued into the hospital, it was scary how nobody knew what was going on.

"Blair! Get off!" Instead he was crushed under her figure. Stupid woman parts. Maka stared at soul. He never reacted that way around Maka, not even that one time he saw her in a towel after a shower. Instead he would just stare at her. and if he did ever have a nosebleed, he sure kept it hidden from her. Soul had kissed her in the hospital... but still, even so, she just didnt feel like this was how its supposed to be. i mean, if he doesnt find her beautiful, why had he kissed her? Since getting home, things went back to normal, despite the odd occurences happening around. they didnt speak more often, or fight any less. He didnt look at her lovingly, or hold her he was nervous, he certainly didnt act like it, but maka couldnt bring herself to just tell him that. she could crush him. Soul was cool, but he was always easy to react around her. She's sensitive, and he just hides it. Maka got up without a word, she could care less about her headaches right now. She slammed the door behind her as she left, tears welling at her eyes. she didnt know how soul felt, or where this was going. did he really care about her, or was he just playing with her emotions to make her feel safe? she hated not knowing, a drive of rejection seeping through her mind, hoping it wasnt true. Instantly a hand pulled her shoulder around to face... Soul. He was dead serious, and she could see hurt in his eyes when he saw her tears.

"Maka...?"

...

"Maka whats wrong..."

"Oh, so now you decide to talk to me?"

! "What are you talking about!"

"Its just... Soul i... what the heck is going on?"

...?

"At the hospital, you kissed me... but now that were home, you act like it never happened! How can you just do that! What are you trying to do to me!"

"Maka, stop it! youre over reacting!"

"Am I!"

...

"I just... why even bother? you don't ever show any feelings towards me... what am i to you...?" Makas eyes hurtfully stared up at him, stinging his heart. He hadnt even realized hed hurt her.

"I dont know..."

! Maka took off from Soul. She couldnt stand to be around him right now, not if he was lying to her face with everything he said! Her tears blotted the ground, but were soon invisible with the drops of rain coming down. She was getting soaked, but she didnt care. She didnt know how she felt. She hated soul, she loved soul, she was scared of herself and so utterly confused. she took shelter in a nearby alley way, hiding under the stairs, hopeful soul wouldnt find her. She wanted him to be worried when she didnt come back, she wanted him to find her and take her back home. She wanted... to be important. to be wanted...

"Well... we have a visitor."

!. "Just leave me alone. Get lost."

"Excuse me...?" The man came inches away from her body, And forcefull pushed her to the wall. "DONT F*IN TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU BEEYATCH!" The man grabbed her waist and threw her to the ground, tearing her shirt.

"Kyah! Let go of me!" Maka using her best defense kicked him straight up in the- CLANG! The mans face scrunched and he toppled onto his knees. She treid to make a run for it, but the man grabbed her leg and dragged her back. Forcefully he pushed her down with all his might to the wet bricks cemented on the ground. his hand reached for her shirt and she pushed him away, but instead of ignoring, he crushed her hand in his palm, making her yelp in pain.

"Then dont resist me, you little slut."

"No! let go of me!"

"Theres no point in fighting me you idiot! Im three times your size!"

"I dont care! get off me!" Maka punched the man knock in the jaw, sending his head upward. He flinched, and then stared back down at her, in a rage. Maka stared terrified of what he would do now, she had failed to hurt him. The man grabbed her skull, his whole palm fitting around her face. He squeezed as hard as he could, attempting to crush her skull. Maka felt her brain getting dizzy, his grip getting tighter and tighter, she was afraid her skull would crack any moment.

"MAKA!" Soul instantly transformed his arm, and slashed right down the center of this guys head; "LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE YOU BASTARD!" A red soul appeared, but that wasnt what soul was worried about. Soul rushed down to makas side, holding her closely. "Maka... dont you dare in hell do that to me again!" Maka stared at the rain. Soul was holding her tightly, safely... and closely. He hadnt even called her his meister... he said his 'girl'. "You idiot... how could you think i was just toying with you!"

"Well how am i supposed to know!"

"I love you, isnt that enough!"

!. Soul was blushing so bad, he couldnt even stare her in the eyes. A blush crept across makas face as well, she hadnt expected that to come out... that he would just admit it like that, but at the same time... he made her smile a rare smile, a real smile.

"Come on... lets get home." They walked together, hand slightly in hand as they headed back home. Soul opened the door for them. Immediatley blair hugged him again, and he once more began screaming for her to get off.

When suddenly his screaming stopped. They both stared at him.

His eyes were fading…

! He had caught the sickness! Maka's head suddenly burst in pain so much, she cried out in agony. The room turned silent and dark, the lights went out and a cold chill suddenly filled the room with fear. She opened her eyes to see...

"n-no... you... No!"

"I WILL FREE YOUR WEAPON!" It screeched at her, making her shiver. It sounded like the scream of a Death eater from those harry potter movies! Raspy, dead, evil and disgusting. Its hand reached over Soul's body, and suddenly clenched his fingers. Soul screamed in pain, and Maka stared in horror in what was happening. She could see his soul; his soul was outside of his body! It glowed brightly, when the darkness grabbed it with both his hands….

**And ripped it in half.**

"SOOOOOUL!" Maka could only scream his name as tears poured from her face. He was killing soul, and she couldn't move! Her headaches were so bad now; she could feel them throughout her whole body! What was going on! She had to save soul!

"MAKAAAAAA!" Soul screamed, desperate for help. His souls piano wavelength was torture to her ears, it sounded like it was being destroyed, horrible sounds waving into her soul. He began to writhe and scratch at the floor in agony, bleeding from his nose, ears, eyes… She stared terrified, he was dying… he was dying! No! Flashbacks suddenly came into her mind… (I'm Soul… this is how I am. Let me play for you.) (Do you have a plan? Nope. Heh, this is why were partners Maka. If we die, we die cool.) (What's wrong with you? Soul… I'm useless… I shouldn't be your partner… I'm holding you back. What? Where'd you get that nonsense from? Just leave me soul. I don't deserve you. No. Were partners. You're not useless, now come on and fight!) (We've been through so much together…) (Soul… Maka… in the fiery building; gasping, burnt, bloody, and losing air fast. They Kiss…) Soul had never once left her behind. She wasn't going to leave him now. Maka gathered all of her strength, but collapsed when she tried to stand. Her hands were now wet with the liquid pouring all over the floor, stained with souls own blood. She tried again forcefully and somehow stood up. Maka breathed in huge and screamed with all her might in a rage and passion of absolute dying love for soul.

"LET GO OF SOOOOUL!" Maka charged at the darkness jumping over Soul's body attacking the darkness. It was no use, she was no match, but she refused to give up! She ripped Soul's soul from his hands, when a scythe suddenly appeared right before her eyes. Soul stopped moving. It was Soul's transformation weapon… but soul was still on the ground beneath her. WH-what? But how! That was impossible! Unless... did… did he… The darkness lifted it in her direction. A powerful aura began to emanate from his body… sucking her inside… making the world suddenly turn black. She was alone, with nothing but darkness, trapped. Maka's body fell on her stomach on top of soul, twitching from the madness magic placed on her. Soul's soul entered his body again, as he suddenly gasped for breath, but it proved to be no help. She was in a daze now, confused, fading, sick and petrified. Soul's warmth was beginning to fade underneath her body. She could only watch as the darkness struck down into both of them, stabbing them both into the floor with not the scythe blade, but with the _handle_. They both screamed in excruciating pain as the metal was forced through their flesh. Maka clenched soul tightly, her fingers digging into his shirt and skin making him bleed. The darkness lifted the handle back out, and instantly disappeared. Maka couldn't move, they were both moaning, crying in torture. She couldn't even tell if Soul was alive. His eyes were still gone, but he was moving, He looked dead, like a zombie… using what she had left, she dug for Soul's phone still in his pocket. It had only been minutes, but it felt like hours. She could only move her arms as she felt for his phone. She pulled it out and slid it open, her hands shaking as she barely pressed 42-42-911. Maka could feel her consciousness fading, and she hugged soul tightly for what she thought would be the last time she would be able to embrace him alive. The final thing Maka heard was the ringing of the phone, before everything went black.

* * *

duh. Duh. DUH.

Omg, got ya there, didn't i! gawrsh.


	11. The White Room

I wanted to make this an extremely long chapter, cuz I noticed my other ones arent very long, sooo… yah. QWITCHA!

The white room.

Maka albarn wasn't sure where she was. Everything around her was white… the sky, the ground, and everything else. She couldn't even tell where the ground started and the sky began. Maka stared absently into the world of white. Was this what heaven was? She was no longer in her uniform, but a black silk dress. one she recognized. But where did she recognize it from? Suddenly small steps were heard. She couldn't tell the direction they were coming from, but she could hear them. That was all she could hear. Even pace of steps slowly becoming louder and louder. They weren't running, they weren't moving sneakily, just casual steps. She searched everywhere, turning and turning to find a glimpse of where these steps could possibly be coming from. Suddenly, a red figure caught her eye. The thing was chained to a chair, moaning lightly. She began to walk towards it, not knowing what else to do. What the hell was that thing? As she came closer, she began to see the outline of a human. Thinking it might be soul, maka sprinted towards the thing. She stopped when she realized, it was not Soul. The creature was sickly pale, almost as white as the room. It was obvious it was dying, breaths even and hoarse due to the body slowly decomposing in that chair, with no chance of freedom. Its long black hair covered her face. its body shook in the chair, trembling to survive. She began to go closer to it, scared but curious. Suddenly black eyes met hers, the skin on her face red with blood. It opened its mouth as if to speak, but all she saw was a black snake like tounge trying to grab at her. The thing suddenly began to jump and shake, trying to release itself from the chair, growling at maka. She backed away, as the thing tried to come closer to her. It began to dangerously shake itself doing anything to get free. A high pitched scream made her clench her ears as she fell to her knees. she could hear the chair legs sliding towards her, screeching against the ground of white. She wanted to get up, she wanted to run. But the scream from this thing had her paralyzed, she couldn't move, and she didn't know why. Suddenly the chair screeches stopped. She knew it was right in front of her, but she didn't want to look up. it began to breathe heavily, tired from moving so much. she looked up to see eyes wide as circles, no eye lids to cover them, her nose was nothing but a hole now. makas eyes widened with fear as it opened its mouth, enormous teeth threatening to rip her heart out any second. The ignored footsteps behind her were suddenly louder than the things moans, and she could tell they were running. The footsteps screamed at her body to do the same, to run, to do anything to get away, but her mind was frozen, her eyes locked at hers. A dark tounge left the mouth as it began to try and wrap around her, trying to grab her before the footsteps could. A single yank broke her from the trance as she was pulled away from the thing. the hand grasped hers tightly dragging her into a soft wall. Except, this wasn't a wall at all. A human arm wrapped around her back, not letting her go. The creature began to screech at him, but made no attempt to come forward. It hissed angrily at the new comer, who had stolen her prey.

"Maka, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Soul!" She cried out, and swung her arms around his neck. Startled by the sudden movement, he was about to push her away so he could talk to her, but stopped when the drops began to hit his shoulder. "Soul…" sighing, his arms embraced her, bringing her closer. "Soul…" She kept repeating his name softly, as if it was the only word she knew. Maka could clearly remember what seemed to had happened only half an hour ago. Soul, suddenly realizing her reaction, his grip tightened on her back, holding her closely. Necks interlocking with each other, strength failed as they both fell to their knees, still hugging one another. How could he have forgotten what had happened only minutes ago? Some how they were both here in this place, and were holding each other once again, even though earlier had seemed like the last time they would ever be in each others arms. She remembered clearly as she had dialed emergency thinking that… and yet here they were. Where they were of course she didn't know, but somehow soul had found her again, and that was all she needed.

"Look, Maka…" Snapping back to reality, she parted with soul slightly, but didn't let go. She felt like if she did, they would be separated forever, something she didn't want to happen, ever in her life. A sudden hiss took her from her thoughts, as she turned her head back around. Why did that thing scare her so much? Maka had faced evil clowns, ravaging monsters, and fearless kishin that tried to kill her… and yet this thing… chained to a chair in the middle of nowhere, made her absoloutely frightened. Was it because, that thing reminded her of the darkness man? She closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about it.

"Maka, are you listening?"

"… oh. Y-yes… but, Soul, what is that thing?"

Soul looked up to stare at it, as maka turned her head back towards it.

"Do you remember the time we found out about Arachne, and why Lord Death had wanted to kill her?"

"Of course. She was the one who made weapon people."

"Do you remember how?"

"Im not stupid. She combined human souls with witch souls. Which was why everyone was after her."

"Well, when the Dark took my soul…"

"He ripped it in half."

"What that actually did, was separate my soul from the witch soul."

"But how? Weapons are born by blood now…"

"I don't know."

"So is that the witches soul taken from yours?"

"That's what I think."

Maka was silent as she processed this through her head. She stared at the thing… and for some reason it didn't scare her as much anymore. For some reason, knowing that was apart of Souls own soul, it made her relax. Even though it was nothing like him at all… it was still apart of Soul.

"Soul, are we dead?"

"How would I know?"

"I dunno… you just seem to always have some kind of answer…"

"Says the book worm."

"Maka-chop!" With no book around, Maka had used the next best thing, her foot.

"Ow dammit! Even if were dead that still hurt!"

"Even if were dead, calling me book worm still makes me mad!"

Soul couldn't help but smile. Even after all this, she was the same old stubborn maka.

"Its nice to see you back to your normal self."

"Wha..whats that supposed to mean?" Maka huffed, still standing firm with her irritation still swirling around in her head.

"You've been really depressed lately."

"…" Maka wouldn't make eye contact, but instead looked to the floor.

"Did you really think I hadn't noticed?"

"Well… it sure didn't seem like you did. And if you had… then…then why didn't you do anything?"

"Honestly, I didn't know what to do. Im just a normal guy Maka. I don't know how to make everything better."

"Well your not just some ordinary guy to me! You say that, even though you know youre the only one who makes me so irritated because theres no way I can really hate you! Everytime you do something stupid I just want to claw you to pieces, then you do something totally unexpected and I cant hate you! Why are you the only guy that I cant hate!"

Soul was dead silent.

"I… I mean, youre just like that stupid story everyone talks about…"

"Eh?"

"Oh… that stupid online thing…"

"…EH?"

_Girl: " Do I ever cross your mind?"  
Boy: "No.'  
"Do you like me?"  
"No."  
"Do you want me?"  
"No."  
"Would you cry if I left?"  
"No."  
"Would you live for me?"  
"No."  
"Would you do anything for me?"  
"No."  
"Choose - Mine or your life."  
"My life."_

_She runs away crying, but the boy catches up and stops her.  
And says:_

_"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."  
She stares at him in confusion as he wipes away her tears.  
"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you."  
"The reason why I don't want you is because I need you."  
"The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left."  
"The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."  
"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."_

_"The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."_

When maka is finished explaining this, Soul is silent for a little while.

"Its just… you always say things that piss me off, and then later it comes out to be something completely different. Your like two different people, and I can never tell when your serious or not, and it pisses me off! You always do stupid things for me, even when they're dangerous and you could get killed. Yet at home you used to say you were never interested, and now you are, but nothing seems any different than before! I just don't understand you!"

Soul was beginning to understand why she had been so down lately. He had confused her with his actions, and now she was suffering because of it. He hadn't wanted this, he just wanted to let her know he really was in love with her.

"You know, you really think too much."

Maka didn't know how to react to this.

"But… I guess its kind of my fault, isn't it."

Maka didn't want to admit that out loud, not in those words anyway.

"Sigh… I guess I forgot to take your side. Here I knew you were nervous about being with guys, and yet I ignored that. I guess I thought you just trusted me enough."

Those words pierced Makas heart, she could feel small tears beginning to well at her eyes. why was she always so selfish…

"Its not your fault you feel so insecure Maka. Its because of what your Dad did to you that youll never be able to heal those scars completely. Its with your nature to question everything around you. Even me."

"What are you saying?"

"Isnt it obvious? I still love you."

"But you don't even find me that attractive."

"Sigh… dont you know anything?"

"H-hey!"

"When guys like a girl, they do anything to bring up the subject, especially when they're embarassed about it. Havent you ever read manga? The couple that always fights is the one that falls in love. You read books all the time, you should know that. Its simple human characteristics Maka."

"You may say that, but it still hurt my feelings! You… you don't know what I had to go through! I was secretly taking therapy because my self esteem was so low! Did you really think I went to the library that often! I only kept it angry in front of you, because I didn't want you to see me cry! I thought you had disliked me enough!"

"If you found that true, then how else would you explain how we always resonate so well!"

"Because your always so focused on a fight, you throw away everything else in order to win. Have you never noticed that about yourself? You took on Giriko by yourself, tossing your own feelings and thoughts aside, and because of that, you lost big time!" *1

"That's not true!"

"Prove it!"

"Why else would I protect you from Chrona! Why else would I have taken on Giriko if you hadn't been so emotionally messed up! I take on fights by myself because I care about you! I became a death scythe because of you, and im not just going to let you suffer Maka! You of all people should know that! To me, it just sounds like your making up excuses so that you can stay with your theory that all men are cheating lying bastards!"

"Because they ARE!" She screamed. Soul stared at her sadly as she began to break down into tears. He had never seen her so angry before.

"Do you really want me to hate you that much?"

Shocked, Maka stared into him. She had done it again. Souls eyes were extremely pained, so much so she didn't want to look at them. She didn't want to see him so sad.

"Because if you do… then I will."

"What?"

"If it will make you happy again Maka… I will hate you. I will lie and cheat so that you can stay strong about yourself. I don't want to… but if it's the only way to make you happy, then I will. I am your weapon Maka. And I will protect you. Even if that means I have to hurt myself."

"N-!" But before maka could scream, something liquid and strong wrapped around her body, enclosing her in a liquid substance. Soul watched in horror as the witches blood began to wrap around maka, forming a ball of red, her body disappearing in the thick substance. The witches body fell over limp, the last of the blood being drained into the rest of the blood. Makas arms were suddenly visible, and Soul rushed at her. WHACK! Soul was thrown away, blood staining his clothes and skin. He sat up to see the witches body formed from the blood, standing above maka.

"MAKA!" He yelled, but it was no use. Anger surged through his body.

"A soul… I need a soul…" It whispered, its voice in more than one pitch. Soul tried to transform, but couldn't. He couldn't transform, why couldn't he transform! Soul ran at the witch again, only to be thrown away with ease. He ran again, only to fail. He had to get to maka, he had to get to Maka! Seeing no other way, Soul ran one last time to the witch. Dodging its quick attack, Soul dove straight into the blood, pushing Maka out with the last of his strength. Maka coughed as she hit the ground, her lungs forcing blood out, she couldn't tell if it was hers or the witches. Her head dizzy, Maka turned around to face the witch. She could see inside as the blood began to enter Souls body, as he writhed in pain. Again. This was happening again. Again he had saved her. Again, he was the one dying. Again… because of her. He was going to die again.

Makas mind snapped. Suddenly Four black blades emerged from her body as she went into a mind state of attack. Her own blades struck at the witch again and again, slicing, breaking, slashing the blood creature any way she could. The witch screamed at her as she forced attacks, striking again, and again. And again, each one becoming stronger and stronger with her hatred. She would NOT let soul die a second time. Suddenly the blood bubble burst, staining the place with blood as Souls body fell to the ground. Maka fell to her knees, her body waking up slowly. She panted heavily, not used to the weight of the metal blades, as she lifted her head slowly to look at Soul. He was drenched with blood. Every part of him was red. His hair, his skin, his clothes, everything. Maka began to drag herself over to him, using what strength she had left. How was this possibly going on? Where the hell were they, and why weren't they both dead already! And if they were dead, then what kind of spirit world were they trapped in! Pulling herself up to him, she pushed down on Souls lungs, forcing blood out of his mouth. Soul began to cough, his lungs forcing the blood out. He turned over, coughing to the ground as blood began to splatter the already red stained ground.

"soul!" She cried. Soul turned back over, only to be abruptly squeezed to death in makas hug grip. His vision still coming back, he realized there was something different about Maka. Where… where did those blades come from!

"M-maka? You… you have weapon blood!"

"Huh…? oh, yeah. It was released back when I faced Kishin…"

"But then how can you be a meister?"

"I have both."

"then why didn't he come after you as well?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

Suddenly both of them froze. The air had suddenly changed, into darkness. They turn their heads, to see the darkness. !

"it-its him…"

"Maka. You must come with me."

"No!"

"Child, please don't misunderstand me. There is a reason for all of this, I promise you. But this reason cannot be explained right at this moment."

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"Maka, where you are right now is called the white room. This is the beginning of your trials. Your next trial is the most crucial to yourself."

"Trials?" Soul asked.

"Yes. You see, in the process of emanation, something went wrong. I did not purposely try to separate Soul from his weapon, but the black blood in his body rejected it, ending up tearing his soul apart. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"But then… are you the reason weapons have come down with the sickness!"

"A sickness, so that's what you call it. Im afraid I cant tell you all the details now. Maka, I need you to perform a very special duty. You see, when his soul was split in half, half of soul also died."

"What do you mean died!"

"He wont ever be able to return to reality. He will be here forever, in this nothing ness, which is neither heaven nor hell. It is the white room." Soul brought Maka closer to him as he heard this. After all that, and he would have to be separated from her forever? He needed her to be closer. Accepting it, Maka let herself be brought nearer.

"But… no…"

"Only you can save him Maka."

"But how!"

"Don't you realize? You basically have the combination of three souls. Weapon, witch, and meister."

"I don't understand…"

"You must come with me. We are going to take your weapon soul from you. I can transfer it to soul, saving him, but you will never be able to release those weapons of yours ever again. You may even risk having to give up being a meister."

"I don't care! I'll do it!"

"Maka, don't be so sudden to decide! You need to think!"

"No I don't! Soul, I can't live without you! So even if we cant fight together anymore, as long as im with you… I know everythings going to be okay."

"Maka…" His eyes had that look again. That look that she knew this wasn't what he wanted. He would always rather him be the one to suffer, and that's one thing Maka loved about him.

"It'll be okay. You have to let me do this." Soul avoided eye contact for a few minutes, realizing there was nothing he could do to reconvince this stubborn Maka.

"Fine…" Maka smiles, and hugs him unexpectedly. Soul hugged her back, praying it wouldn't be the last hug he would ever get from her. "But you…" The dark man turned his attention towards him. "I swear, if you hurt Maka… I will kill you, even if im dead!"

"Understood. Your feelings for each other are strong…" Hearing this they both blushed. Of course they knew it was true, but it was still embarrassing to hear it out loud. Especially by someone that looked like a dementor… "Maka, we must hurry. You must trust me." Maka grasped a look at Souls face once more, before running off to the dark man. He grasped her hand, and Maka closed their eyes. Suddenly a door appears from nothing, and it opens. Maka tries to glance back at Soul, but is pulled through the door into the darkness of the real world.


	12. The Madness

I tried to clean, but if i missed any grammar, please tell me. THX. its not as long as i wanted it to be, but this chapter has a lot of information in it, and explains just about everything. The beginning is about to begin. If that makes any sense at all whatsoever. is whatsoever even one word? ... sigh. English...

* * *

Maka woke up in the Darkmans arms, and she quickly tried to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Calm down. You simply fell asleep when I took you to reality. Its normal for that to happen." He then looked up at a house. "Is this your apartment?"

Maka suddenly realized she was back in death city, in her apartment, in her room. But how? The windows were open, it was a nice day, but it was silent here, so unlike death city. Where was everyone?

"Y-yes, this is."

"Follow me." The Dark man walked calmly into the rest of apartment, as if nothing was wrong. He opened her door, and saw something she didn't expect to see.

Soul and Blair, perfectly healed… but asleep?

"What? Why aren't they hurt?"

"Maka, here we go. Come here."

Soul, dead asleep on the couch, snoring away peacefully without a care in the world. The man stopped at Soul's side, and took of his gloves. To her surprise, they were human hands. After this, he also took off his hood, revealing a normal human face. Now Maka was extremely confused. His long brown hair was shorter on one side than the other, his face was longer like her fathers, but clearly was younger. His blue eyes were almost like an icy ocean, and yet they showed no sign of revenge or anger.

"I know you don't understand whats going on, but I will explain to the both of you as soon as we revive Soul."

"From what?"

"The Madness."

The Man took her hands, and placed them on soul, beneath his own hands. He closed his eyes, and began to think. She silently did the same, not sure what was going on.

"This is going to hurt."

"Wha-."

Suddenly the man took out a small knife, stabbing her in the heart. Maka cried out in pain as it stung deeply. Her mind was beginning to fade, her eyes blurry with death. How could she have trusted him so easily!

The Man watched her suffering, and then it came out. Her bright blue Soul. The man took it gently in his fingers, and slowly dug them into her soul. Her body writhed from the strange sensation, twitching madly. Finally, he found it. A small piece of pink, right in the center… a witches Soul. Carefully he pulled it out, trying not to hurt the delicate soul too much. Taking it out, he removed the dagger from her, and placed back her soul. Maka awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

"How could you! I trusted you!"

"Calm down Maka. I didn't actually stab you. That weapon allows me to take the soul from the body and still put it back. This will all be explained to you both soon."

She looked down at her chest, to see no blood at all.

"You could have at least told me…"

"I doubt you would have believed me."

Which was true. If someone told you they were going to stab you with a knife, would you let them? Of course not! She noticed his hands cupped, and sat back up into a kneeling state, looking over at what was in his hands. A small fiery pink light was flickering around, as if it was dancing.

"Is that… the witches Soul?"

"Not exactly. This is your power. You have extra power in your soul, two separate pieces. I took one out, but it may mean that the other wont function because this one is gone."

"Are you going to put that into soul?"

"Exactly."

The Man pulled out a pocket watch, and snapped it open, revealing Soul's soul. It was flickering softly, fading and suffering from being ripped apart. He took the small power and placed it inside his Soul, suddenly making it grow much brighter and looked more like a flame than sparks. Gently, the man pushed his soul back down into his chest, and removed the dagger.

Souls eyes shot open with a gasp, making maka cry out from being startled. He looked around at where he was… in his apartment?

"I told you it would work."

"Soul!" Maka jumped onto his body, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his chest. Thank god she could still be with him. She was slightly scared it wouldn't work and shed never see him again…

"Maka… where are we?"

"In our apartment, I think." She said shyly. Maka pushed herself off of him, and they both turned towards the man, who was currently seating himself on their coffee table.

"So will you explain to us whats going on now?"

" the Madness."

"… The madness?"

"Walk with me." He stood up, motioning for them both to follow. Maka was first to move, Soul began to follow. She trusted him more than he did, but he wasn't sure yet what to believe or think of any of this.

Once outside, they saw the empty streets, a few people sleeping. As they came closer and closer to the school, the heart of the city, they saw a purple, dark flickering light.

"What is that thing?"

"The madness. Its taken over all of Death City itself… Even lord Death."

Turning the corner, they suddenly saw it.

Hundreds of meisters, weapons, and people, fast asleep on the ground.

"The madness has everyone locked into a dream state, where everyone is living a never ending nightmare."

"But the sickness, and the attacks, and the pain…"

"It's only a dream. Everything in the dream world is a distorted version created by the madness itself."

"So the first attack…"

"That was an illusion. The madness has created its own demons in itself, torturing its victims. That was likely one of my collegues I had summoned to try and question you about the whereabouts of you people. I know about your team Maka, and I knew you would be the only ones able to help. But the madness of course distorted this, making him look like a psychopath chainsaw attacker. The Black Man you saw was likely me, but the madness made me look like a mass murderer Kishin, and even made up some of my actions. For example, I did not stab you with Soul's handle. The Madness made you imagine it."

"But it all felt so real… How is this even possible?" Soul asked, staring around the city for any more kinds of movement.

"I don't know. You see, I was summoned by Lord Death, but when I came, the city had already completely fallen to the madness. I can travel between the world and the madness, which is why I assumed Lord Death called me. He must have known."

"But why can't we remember any of it?" Maka had had enough and kept her eyes away from the people, and stared at the Dark man.

"The madness likely forced you to forget. Now that you're back in the real world, perhaps you will remember. But of course, it will take time." Maka and Soul looked at each other.

"So you can also transfer souls trapped inside madness?"

"Yes. You see, because this was a mass take over, the madness isn't as strong on any individual Soul, but on a cluster of Souls, making it possible to take them out, and back to the real world. Because weapons have half a witches Soul, it makes it harder to pull them through than it does with normal people and meisters. In result, I have to separate the Soul from the Witches soul through transfer. After I arrive here though, I am able to put it back, as if it was never separated from the first place. I had a small spell released to make all weapons go to sleep. They need to be transferred first, because if they go last, the madness will have a greater effect, and it will be much more difficult to bring them through."

"I understand now. But… does this mean, _everyone_ in Death City is asleep right now?"

"Everyone except for you two that is." He said, leading them back to their own apartment. As they headed back into the door, the dark man began digging through their fridge. Picking up a sandwhich, he turned to face them.

"How do we help." Maka said. The man smiled.

"I knew you would be up for it. Your mother always said you were a fighter." Mention of her mother sent a slight shock through her body.

"You know my mother?"

"Kami? Of course. One of the greatest meisters out there."

"How… How is she?"

"Maka… I know its been a long time, but I will explain it all as soon as I can. Right now though, we have a much larger problem on our hands.

"Right." Soul turned around.

"So how is this going to work." He asked, his voice much calmer, and back to its normal self.

"I need your help. First, we have to transfer over the rest of your team; death the kid and his weapons, as well as black star. I will handle Kid; I should be able to make contact with him. He is a shinigami after all. But you two… you need to defeat Blackstar."

"How? Do we just knock him out?"

"No. Youll have to kill him."

"What!" They both cried out.

"That's the only way to free the Soul from the Madness. You must understand though, you will not look like yourselves to him. You will likely look like some sort of demented black cloaked KKK member."

"That's a little far, isn't it?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Would you rather I had said crooked twisted black hooded Nazi?"

"Alright, I get it. But you don't exactly have the best words to describe your versions of evil people…"

"Any way," Maka began. "How do we do this?"

"I will be your transport. When you defeat Black Star, a purple Soul will appear from him. You will need to bring it to me, as well as Tsubaki's Soul. Hers will be more red than his, due to the witches Soul."

"How do we bring them to you?"

"Here." The man takes out a long tube, resembling some what to a map carrier. "Place any souls you collect in here. This will keep them safe, and guard them from any intruding madness. Bring them to me, and I can transfer them all back to this world."

Maka and Soul nodded in agreement. This was going to be a difficult mission… Maka had never played as the bad guy before, and wasn't looking forward to it. Would she be able to just _kill_ someone that easy? The thought made her cringe, and have second thoughts. Noticing this, Soul tried to make it seem less… evil.

"We have to Maka. If we don't, they'll be trapped in there forever."

"Yeah, but…"

"Its going to be okay." He said, trying to look into her eyes. She avoided his face, knowing that if she looked, he would convince her without any more hesitation.

"I don't know if I can do it though. Just knowing that-."

"But technically, hes not even real. Theyre all just imaginary people trapped in a dream world. So technically you wont actually be killing him."

"Nothing there actually happens, right?"

"Technically."

"Does that mean, that scene in the fire, and at the hospital… was just my imagination?"

"Whats that supposed to mean? I remember all that."

"So it really did happen?"

"Maka, youre not making any sense."

"What do you remember?"

"Maka… Everyone not only lives connected… but they also live in their own world as well. You may have imagined events that took place with Soul that didn't actually happen. Of course, they are only suddle differences though. Most of the events between everyone are the same, but they all vary from person to person." The Dark man explained.

Makas heart dropped. Everything that happened between them… was it all just her imagination? Did this mean everything shed been feeling… All that pain, that happiness, that feeling of belonging, was not even real? It was all just a dream? Even that kiss… A surge of pain went through her body. She couldn't stand herself right now. How could she have imagined herself being with him like that? How could she have fooled herself so easily? Doubts and frustrations that had disappeared began to scratch at her mind again.

"I… I need a minute." Maka tore herself away from Soul's confused gaze, out into the streets. Soul was after her in seconds. Why was she always running away from her problems like this?

"Maka!" He called after her. She stopped, but refused to turn around. "You cant keep running like this! Ever since that incident in the fire, even in the madness world, you've been doing nothing but running from me! Why!"

"Because… I don't… I don't know! I don't know what happened and what didn't, im so confused!"

"What…?"

"Soul… do you remember anything special from when we were trapped? What about in the hospital?"

"I…" Soul began, but his voice dropped off. Something must have happened between them, that happened in her mind, but not in his. Did he reject her? Did he do something horrible, and now is finding out that never happened? What could she possibly be talking about?

"Maka, I don't know. The only thing I can remember is when that guy tackled you in the alley and…"  
His voice trailed off, a blush swept over his face, knowing what he was about to say next. "… and we kind of confessed to each other. Not much else." He looked to the ground. Why though, he was unsure. It was unlike him to be shy at all, let alone around Maka. But this feeling made his body do things it didn't normally do.

" So then in the white room…"

"Yeah. I had assumed we both knew. That's why I was acting kind of strange, I guess…"

"No, it wasn't strange."

! He looked up at her.

"Something like that happened in my world too." She blushed. He felt like he was about to stumble backwards into the cement. They both had an imaginary scene of them together, yet it didn't really happen? This was becoming too confusing.

"So then were still..."

"Yeah. Were still." She beamed, looking up at him, her doubts and her sadness completely gone. The two of them began to walk back to the apartment, Maka holding onto Soul's hand as if she hadnt done so for a long time.

"Sorry for causing so much, Soul."

"Eh. Cool guys can deal with it. Im happy as long as you are."

"You know what Soul?" She said, walking ahead of him, her hand dragging him along behind her.

"Mmm?"

She turned around, her hair fluttering in a graceful way as her green eyes suddenly were in front of him, being lit up like the sun as if they were bright emeralds near the sea…

"I love you."


End file.
